<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Project Starburst by Dinendal2002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456614">Project Starburst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinendal2002/pseuds/Dinendal2002'>Dinendal2002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Starker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinendal2002/pseuds/Dinendal2002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is ignoring Peter, who feels sad, alone and abandoned.</p><p>Created for Malya, for the 2020 Marvel Holiday Secret Santa!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Starker - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Marvel Holiday Secret Santa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Project Starburst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/petertonystark/gifts">petertonystark</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is a gift to Mayla, who I was the secret santa for. We did the 2020 Marvel Holiday Secret Santa. I hope you love your gift dear!</p><p>Other than that, this is a starker story. That means there's an age gap between Tony and Peter. Peter is a young adult in this story. There are no graphic scenes. Other characters are supportive of both Tony and Peter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Project Starburst</strong>
</p><p>Tony was online again and Peter didn’t like it one bit. It was unusual for Tony to be online and not check in with him. After staring at the ‘online’ tag below Tony’s name, he watched it disappear again. Frustrated he let out a sigh. A few seconds later Tony came online again. Still not dropping him a message. He watched as, once again, Tony disappeared without a word. He stuffed the phone in his pocket and resolved not to look at it again. Naturally he failed miserably...</p><p>They hadn’t always been like this. It was usually Peter who checked in with Tony. Sending him funny pictures, asking him about his day or just saying good morning. It made him feel close and validated and he looked forward to receiving texts or selfies randomly during the day. In the beginning Tony had been enthusiastic, they would literally spend hours texting back and forth. Usually until Pepper or Rhodey, Ned or MJ would step in and force either one of them to stop. And then they’d still manage to sneak in the occasional text here and there.</p><p>Within five minutes of Peter stuffing his phone away, he reached into his pocket and drew it out again. Tony was offline. He stared at the user picture for a while and watched as his status changed once again to ‘online’. Peter bit his lip. This was the so-maniest time today and other than a brief ‘good morning, must dash’ somewhere at a time he knew both of them had already been up for hours, Tony had sent him nothing.</p><p>Yes, Peter was upset and hurt. The lack of Tony’s attention, combined with the man clearly being engaged with another made him feel useless, jealous and cast aside.</p><p>He didn’t really know how to approach the subject. His fingers hoovered over the keyboard as he was thinking about formulating a message in his mind. Tony disappeared again. Peter started typing.</p><p>
  <em>Hey sweetie. I noticed you’ve been online a lot today? Who’s the lucky person taking up all your time?</em>
</p><p>He didn’t press send. His message looked happy and innocent and didn’t match the anxiety Peter felt at all. Swiping back he deleted it, wanting to try again.</p><p>
  <em>Hey love. What are you up to? Anything fun and exciting?</em>
</p><p>Again, too chirpy, too… Not in line with the way his heart beat unfairly loud in his chest.</p><p>Tony’s status turned to online one more time and deleting what he’d just written, Peter typed out a quick ‘<em>Busy</em>?’ and this time pressed send. He waited impatiently for the three dots to appear, indicating Tony was writing back. He waited. And waited. His eyes darted to the time stamp and back to the clock. 3 minutes. Tony was still online, but hadn’t seen or replied to his message. Then his status changed back to offline again. Peter’s heart sank.</p><p>Did this mean he was deliberately being ignored? What, or who could be so important to Tony to willingly ignore him? To find time in his busy day to talk to someone else, but not to him? He felt his throat constrict as the feeling of being cast away washed over him.</p><p>He decided to text Ned instead. <em>Hey, what’s up?</em></p><p>Ned replied instantly, using more emojis than text and telling him all about the latest geeky merch he had gotten for his latest interest. It took his attention away from Tony for a bit, but after a while his conversation with Ned came to a halt, leaving Peter feeling cold and alone.</p><p>He hated that their newfound relationship had to be kept a secret. Tony said not to tell anyone. People wouldn’t understand. The age gap. It made Peter so angry. Why couldn’t he just love the way he wanted to love? Tony had turned away from him and said not to get his nickers in a twist. Peter knew Tony’d kept it quiet from them because he was embarrassed. Perhaps, he just wanted to have a bit of fun and Peter had read too much into it. Maybe Tony never meant to date him. At all.</p><p>Overwhelmed with sadness and rejection he ran his hands through his hair. Perhaps he should just go and see what Tony was up to. And so he did. He took the subway to the headquarters and wandered in. The workshop was empty.</p><p>“Friday?” He called out softly, “where’s Tony gone?”</p><p>It took her a second to answer.</p><p>“Boss has a meeting this afternoon, followed by a dinner with the Secretary of Foreign Affairs and after that he’s emptied his schedule for Project Starburst.”</p><p>He swallowed and nodded... That would mean no time to see each other again. He flopped down on the sofa in the corner of the room. He’d come all the way here for nothing.</p><p>“Does Tony ever talk about me?” his eyes on the ceiling, throat tight.</p><p>“Master Stark only mentions you in regards to his projects, Peter.” She was silent for a bit, before she added, “he does care about you.”</p><p>He felt tears prick behind his eyes. Projects. He meant nothing… He was nothing more than a fling to keep him entertained. That. Hurt. He hated being kept a secret and he hated how degraded it made him feel.</p><p>Suddenly one of the holo screens came alive. Pictures filled the screen in quick succession, flowers, cottages in the forest, two people riding horses, a puppy, hot chocolate, Christmas trees, a sandy beach. They kept coming and piling on top of each other. Some were simple, some of them where very detailed, all of them completely random.</p><p>Peter sat up to see them more clearly, his interest piqued. He wasn’t sure he should be looking at these, normally Tony’s computers were off limits with him not being there in person, even if Peter was allowed to tinker with all the tools in the shop. He bit his lip. After a minute or so, the screen froze, hundreds of images simply sitting there.</p><p>“Come help me with something Peter,” Friday sounded gentle, “I’m learning about aesthetics and human preference.”</p><p>“What do you need me to do?”</p><p>A small dustbin appeared on the left, a heart on the right of the screen. “Can you sort these for me by preference please?” She sounded hopeful. He smiled a little, he’d always been fond of Friday. Peter set to work, sliding the picture of the puppy onto the heart. His fingers dashed over the screen, going by instinct rather than anything else. Sometimes he would pause to think about it for a bit, but mostly he worked from gut feeling.</p><p>Every once in a while, Friday would ask him what he liked about the pictures he chose. “My favourite drink is hot chocolate; uncle Ben would make it for me when I was small.”</p><p>“May loves fresh flowers, no matter the kind. She calls them ‘Just-Because-Flowers’, because you don’t always need a reason to buy flowers.”</p><p>“I’ve never been to India before.”</p><p>“Those stars look amazing from that high up.”</p><p>“Cheese sandwiches remind me of school trips.”</p><p>Peter worked, Friday watched and listened. They settled into a comfortable rhythm. So much so, that he didn’t realise an hour had passed. And then another. He was starting to feel hungry.</p><p>“Friday? Can we order some pizza?”</p><p>He heard her smile, “Pepperoni and cheese?”</p><p>“Absolutely, my favourite.”</p><p>
  <strong>*…*</strong>
</p><p>“Pepper…” he reached out to her, “I know this is sudden, but you have to trust me on this.”</p><p>She leaned back in her chair, her eyes were big and she shook her head. He dropped his outstretched hand. “Are you sure?” she whispered.</p><p>With every fibber of his being. “Absolutely. And I need your help.” He waited as an array of emotions crossed her face. His phone pinged again, but he ignored it. She went from hurt, to scared? And then she simply looked resigned.</p><p>“Tony, I need time. This isn’t something you can just do overnight. It’s not ok to just dump this on me and expect to be as engaged as you are.” She paused, “Look… We’ve known each other for a long time. I love you, and I care about you.” Tears burned in the corners of her eyes and she let out a soft breath. “Give me time and I’ll be there for you.”</p><p>He swallowed and nodded. More that he could have hoped for. “You mean the world to me. Thank you.”</p><p>
  <strong>*…*</strong>
</p><p>Peter had cuddled up on the sofa after he’d had his pizza. Part of him was hoping Tony would be back sooner than expected, but he also knew that with a schedule filled like that chances were slim. At least he’d had Friday keep him company.</p><p>Over pizza they had chatted about lots of different things. He noticed lately she’d become very interested in the daily lives of people. Weather he preferred baths or showers (baths for sure), if he wore any type of cologne (CK Be), which one he liked better, sunrise or sunset. She asked questions, he answered her as best as he could. He enjoyed thinking about it too, what it was like being the person he was.</p><p>“Friday?”</p><p>The AI came back to him nearly immediately, “Yes Peter?”</p><p>“Has Tony gone through all of these questions with you too?”</p><p>“Boss has given me topics to explore and a rough outline to collect data to further enhance my experience as an AI. Is that what you mean?”</p><p>Peter thought about it. Friday was learning about the world around her, from other people’s experiences. “Yes,” he blinked, “But I mean, did he tell you about his favourite things too?” He found a crunched-up receipt in his pocket and started fiddling with the paper. “How does he like his coffee? When does he go to the hairdressers? Does he like black better? Or Red? When did he first kiss somebody?” He rattled off the questions and then fell silent with a big sigh.</p><p>Friday kept silent. A screen blinked and went black again.</p><p>Then she spoke up. “He likes his coffee black and as hot as possible. Usually Mister Stark has an appointment booked by Pepper whenever she thinks it’s getting too long. On 12% of the cases, it was on Tuesday afternoons.” She paused, “Do you mean his wardrobe or his gadgets? For his wardrobe 83% of his clothes are black and only 4% is red. Generally there is not much red to be found in his household, other than the Iron Man suits.”</p><p>“Oh..” Peter let out a soft breath. The past month they had spent texting back and forth so much and he’d developed strong feelings for Tony. He felt like he knew the man through and through, so being ignored and excluded made things even harder for him. He wished, with all his being, Tony would see him like that too. Like a lover, like the one. He felt sad and resigned.</p><p>
  <strong>*…*</strong>
</p><p>Rhodey was texting him, between his missions whenever he had a moment. Tony knew he could trust the man with his life, and at this moment that was exactly what he was doing.</p><p><em>Tell me more mate. I don’t get it. </em>Rhodey had texted him.</p><p>His fingers lingered over the keyboard. How was he going to break it to him without anyone involved getting hurt? He quickly typed out a reply, <em>Pep was somewhat understanding... She didn’t like it much either. I’m not trying to get anyone hurt, I just can’t keep lying anymore. I get sick thinking about it, and I hate seeing him like this. He deserves better.</em></p><p>It was true, he’d been ignoring Peter for a while now, but he needed it at the moment. He needed to get some space to get his head straight. Pep hadn’t liked hearing it, and now his best friend was struggling to understand too. It tore at his heartstrings, but he had to be the bigger man here today. He wasn’t some love sick puppy that could just up and go. Was he?</p><p>
  <em>Of course he deserves better, but so do you! You need to do what’s good for you. I’m sure Peter will understand when you explain it to him. He’s clever. (I thought you were too.)</em>
</p><p><em>Watch it Rhodes!</em> A small smile was playing on his lips</p><p><em>Or you’ll what? </em>Came the snarky reply. Trust James to make him smile again. Then right after, <em>Just tell him the truth. You know what you want. He knows what he wants. Make the best of it. Good luck mate.</em></p><p>Tony let out a sigh. Rhodey was right. It was time to stop messing around and just own up to it. They both deserved that much. He couldn’t help but hang his head in shame.</p><p>
  <strong>*…*</strong>
</p><p>“Welcome back Boss” Friday’s voice was a whisper as Tony walked into the headquarters.</p><p>“What’s up Friday?”</p><p>“Peter is asleep on the couch in the workshop. He’s been answering all the prompts.”</p><p>Tony made himself a cup of coffee. It had been a long day and he was exhausted. “Wonderful, did you get everything?”</p><p>“Absolutely Boss, Project Starburst will be amazing.”</p><p>He smiled into his coffee, “I wouldn’t expect any less of you.”</p><p>*…*</p><p>A few days passed and Peter had gone through all possible moods. In the beginning he felt sad and rejected. Contact with Tony had been minimal. He’d felt ignored, then frustrated. After that he’d simply felt scared. Was this really it? Was he nothing more than a temporary fling and a secret?</p><p>And after that he’d let it go. He tried not to think of Tony. His eyes. His smile. The way he made his heart flutter. Non of it mattered anymore. Tony had showed him his true colours, hadn’t he? There had hardly been any texts, there had been no video calls and when he’d woken up on the couch in the workshop there had been a blanket draped over him and a cold note on the table.</p><p>“<em>Sorry, couldn’t stay. T.S.</em>”</p><p>He’d taken the note and stuffed it in his pocket. Then he had shredded it to pieces. Then he had regretted that. What a mess.</p><p>It wasn’t until a few days later he’d gotten a text message that confused him. <em>Meet me in the workshop tonight at 8. Wear a Christmas hat. </em></p><p>He hadn’t replied. It was the first time he hadn’t. And now he was on his way, feeling grumpy and anxious at the same time. About to go see Tony and having no clue as what to expect.</p><p>The workshop had been decorated. A tall Christmas tree stood where the couch had been, Christmas lights strung everywhere and red and golden bows decorated the desks and windows. Several presents had been placed under the tree, and stockings hung from the wall. The place smelled like cinnamon and peppermint, his favourite he suddenly realised. The place looked absolutely stunning and Peter couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>Tony stood in front of one of the tall windows, looking out, a glass of champagne in his hand. Even from behind the man looked stunning. His tailored suit made Peter’s heart skip a beat. Tony had chosen a deep burgundy red bordering on black, warm and rich at the same time. Peter let the picture sink in for a moment. Then he cleared his throat.</p><p>Tony’s eyes lit up, “You wore the hat!” he smiled and Peter couldn’t help but blush. All the pain and anger temporarily forgotten.</p><p> “I did..” he answered softly. “It’s not really Christmas without a hat..” he said and took it off, fidgeting with it in his hands.</p><p>Peter noticed Christmas music playing in the background. Had that been playing earlier? Wasn’t that his favourite tune? He looked up and around to see where it was coming from. Tony made his way over, hesitant to come too close.</p><p>“You’ve done an amazing job on the place..” Peter looked around more, “I mean.. This is just.” He made a faint gesture, “stunning…”</p><p>Tony reached out and brushed his fingers through Peters hair. Peter was lost.</p><p>“Just like you…” Tony whispered and Peter felt something clench around his heart. His throat felt tight.</p><p>“You’ve been ignoring me lately..” The pain clearly visible in his eyes. He closed his eyes and leaned his head into Tony’s hand.</p><p>“I was wrong to do so… I’m sorry Peter.” His thumb brushed across Peter’s cheek before he let his hand fall away. His eyes on the floor he continued, “I told Pepper and Rhodey.”</p><p>Peter’s eyes went big. “You told them?”</p><p>Tony nodded, shrugged his shoulder a bit and gave him a small smile. “It wasn’t easy, on either of them, but we have their full support.”</p><p>Wait, what? Did this mean.. Tony told both Rhodey and Pepper and they supported them? Them as in, Tony and him?</p><p>“You mean, us?” Peter stuttered, “as in, meaning, you and I? We? Us?” gesturing between Tony and himself with the hat.<br/>
<br/>
Tony broke out in a full grin, “Yes Pete, you and I.” He took the hat from Peters hands and placed it on his own head. “That is… If you’ll still have me?”</p><p>Peter went from shaking his head disbelievingly to nodding at the last question. “Yes! Oh god yes.” Within an instant he had his arms wrapped around Tony’s neck and their lips met. The kiss was sweet and passionate and a million times better than anything Peter could have ever hoped for. When they broke apart both had a big grin plastered on their faces.</p><p>“I made this all for you, my sweets.” Tony nuzzled his neck, “I needed to know everything about your love for Christmas.” He slowly spun them around, letting Peter take in all the decorations in the room while placing soft kisses on his shoulder and neck. “Friday helped me figure most of it out.” He paused for a bit and Peter’s heart was soaring.</p><p>“And then I had to be and idiot and almost ruin it all. It’s a good thing Pep beat some sense in to me. I’m so sorry for ignoring you like that. I thought..” He sighed and took in a deep breath that was all Peter and a little bit of cologne.  “I was wrong to think keeping my distance was better. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”</p><p>“I missed you..” Peter mumbled and held Tony tight.</p><p>“I missed you too.” Then he let go of Peter and took a small step back. He rubbed his neck nervously. Peter swallowed.</p><p>“Either I’m going to make a fool out of myself now, or..”</p><p>Stardust started to fall from the ceiling.  Peter looked up in surprise, slowly everything got coated in a light layer of golden glitter. Tony’s eyes twinkled; his cheeks red as he handed Peter his glass of champagne.</p><p>“Peter Benjamin Parker,” he went down on one knee, drawing a small red box out of his pocket, “I never want to lose you again. Please marry me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>